Love me?
by DracoMalfoys4eva
Summary: One shot. love me? is well..just read : its base is Miss Ginny Weasley..


_**A/N Hey all **__don't shoot me if this is bad lol it's a new thing for me. Im normally reading and reviewing..but I thought id give this a try _

_J__ so id love it if you guys read it and then review. __J_

_**one shot **_

_**love me?**_

_**Disclaimer **__the only person I own is bella I think lol and the rest of it is pretty much J.K Rowlings. Lucky woman. __J_

_**Enjoy**__!_

_**Love Me?**_

"can you actually believe that everyone is getting excited about this new singer that used to come to our school?"

"Ginny do you even know who it is?"

"Bella, obviously not. and i dont think anyone knows,.. he goes by an alias or something like that.."

"So Gin, whoever it is, we get to meet him before the show because we are special " bella grinned

Ginny rolled her eyes. "riiight we are totally special."

Bella laughed "Ginny its gonna be good though.. we get to meet someone famous.."

"Bell if its someone from our school last year..chances are we have already met them."

"Ginny stop ruining my fun!"

Ginny smiled " sorry Bell...okay well since we are meeting someone famous tonight i think we should go get ready"

Bella squealed. "yeah we should. go. now " she ran up the stairs two at a time. With Ginny right behind her.

--

"okay Bell.. are you ready? hes here.."

Bella nodded "lets go in."

Ginny pushed the door open and stepped inside and suddenly stopped.

"ow Gin. why did you st-" Bella froze.

--

"Ginny?.."

"you..youre.."

he smiled "yeah..suprising right?"

"yeah..sorry i didnt know you were him...you look different in the pictures that ive seen.."

"yeah... i sort of wear a disguise i dont want others to know who i am.." he looked Ginny in the eyes.

"oh, ok. um yeah we wont tell anyone who you really are..right Bella?" she nudged bella

"oh yeah. we can keep a secret" she nodded enthusiastically

"great.. well. um ive got to get ready..you two are coming to my show yeah?"

bella and ginny nodded their heads/

he smiled once again." great. make sure you have seat right near the front..please?"

"okay..then um..well the show starts soon..so we better go and let you get ready.." ginny said moving bella towards the door.

"ginny wait.." he ran up to her, and gave her a kiss "goodbye. enjoy the show"

--

Bella stared at ginny "what..was..that?.."

ginny was still in shock.._oh my god..he kissed me.."_i-i i dont know.."

"okay well whatever it was..we..need to go now..gin..come on." bella ran and dragged gin along by the arm.

"why.are.we.running?"ginny panted

"we have to get a front seat. now! hurry" bella explained/

--

"ladies and gentlemen.. tonight we are having this show as a fundraiser..which will let us provide for those in need..and tonight our special guest that is here to help with this cause.. is..the one and only..O-CARD!!" clapping his hands he opened the curtain.

and Ocard walked on stage..

"heyyy everybody.! its so great to be here. especaially since ive gotten to reaquaint myself with some old friends.." smiling at ginny and bella. " well as you all know tonight is a charity night..and we want everyone to look deep down..in your pockets and give..even a little will be great! and to start of this night.. im going to be singing one of my favourites.. then again all my songs mean something to me...so im hoping you enjoy them!!"

he pointed to his band and they started playing...and he sung...and sung...

_later on_

"okay well..we are coming on to the end of the night..and its been wonderful!!" crowd cheers "i actually wrote this a while ago..and i found it recently when i was packing to come here.. i wrote it.. for someone special..and im pretty sure she'll know its about her when she heres it.." Ocard looked around and found ginnys eyes..

"okay so here goes..

This time..This place.

Misused. mistakes.

too long. too late.

who was i to make you wait..?

just one chance..just one breath

just in case theres just one left.

cos you know.. you know..

you know..

i love you.

i loved you all along...

and i miss you.

so far away for far too long

i keep dreaming..

you ll be with me and you ll never go.

stop breathing..

if i dont see you anymore..

_ 'please dont go..' she pleaded._

_'you know i have to...ill be back...i swear just..wait for me..please..'_

_'i dont think i can..i dont want you to leave..'_

_'please..just..dont forget me..'_

on my knees..ill ask..

last chance for one last dance..

cos with you i'd withstand..

all of it to hold your hand

id give it all..

but i wont give up..

cos you know..you know.. you know..

i love you ..

i loved you all along.

and i miss you..

for far away for far too long

i keep dreaming you ll be with me and you never go..

stop breathing if i dont see you anymore..

_ 'this could be our last dance together ginny..'_

_'i know... i dont want it to end..'_

_'they need me out there gin..im sorry'_

_'just write to me then..'_

_'ill try..i swear ill try to.' _

so far away.

far away for far too long..

so far away

far away for far too long...

_'baby its so stupid that i cant be with you.._

_you know i would do anything to be with you.. _

_if only i could.. im sorry i have to leave..before they come after you too.._

_dont forget me..'_

_he kissed her and dissapeared.._

_with tears in her eyes she whispered._

_'ill never forget you..' _

but you know you know you know..

i wanted..

i wanted you to stay.

cause i needed

i need to hear you say..

i love you..

and i loved you all along..

and i forgive you..

for baing away for far too long

so keep breathing..

cos im not leaving you anymore.

believe it..

hold on to me and never let me go..

so keep breathing...

cos im not leaving you anymore.

believe it

hold on to me and never let me go...

(Far Away -Nickelback)

and with that...its time for me to go.. but with one last request..there is a donation box on your way out..plese donate. and help save someones life.." he smiled and waved. with that he left.

--

"ginny.. was..uh..that song abuot you?" bella asked..

ginny looked at her friend.. "was..was it noticable?..do you think anyone else knows that it was?"

bella shook her head "no.. its just that..well you told me the story before..and i just remembered it when he sung that last song.."

"oh" ginny looked away..."well yeah it was.."

--

"Ginny.."

"hey..you scared me..i didnt know anyone was out here.."

he smiled.."yeah well i couldnt sleep and i guess old habits die hard." he held out his arm"walk with me?"

she linked her arm. "okay.."

...

...

"So.. tell me..was that song about me?.." ginny couldnt help but ask even though she knew it was.

"yeah...i wrote it a little bit after i left.." he said sitting down and looking at the stars

"oh...ok.." she sat down and looked aswell..

"Ginny..im sorry i left..it was unavoidable.." he said looking at her.

"please..i dont want to think about it.." she stared at the stars with watering eyes..

"Ginny..please..look at me.." he pleaded gently touching her face.

she looked at him.. with a tear falling down

"ginny..oh ginny please dont cry.." he said wiping away her tears..

"its been nearly two years draco..ever since you left at the begining of my sixth year..."

"look ginny i know.." he kissed her on the cheek "im sorry..i know i said i would write..but i tried to..i did try to..but the words didnt want to come out.."

she stared at him

"ginny..please...that song..i wrote it..and the lyrics..did you listen?...they were thoughts..and things...that i wrote down..ginny you were always on my mind.."

"i heard them..but i also remembered...that last night we were together..the dance.." she looked away once again.

"i m sorry..i dont know how many times i need to say it so that it gets through to you..

and in my song..it..the end..do..do you forgive me?.." he carressed her face once again..bending so that he could face her.

eyes to eyes...

"i love you gin..i always have and always will..even though..even though your family doesnt like me..even if they were sworn enemies.. im nothing like my family..not since i met you..you changed me...you dont hate me that much, do you?" he asked as he started to realise that there might not be a chance for them two..he looked down to the ground and let the tears fall..

Ginny hugged him and lifted his chin she kissed his lips and whispered. " i could never hate you..i tried to hate you when you left me..but..i couldnt..you were always in my dreams aswell...and my family will love whoever i love..and i-i forgive you for being far away from me for far too long"

he looked straight into her eyes and smiled "come again?.."

she looked confused and repeated "i could never hate you?.."

"no..the other part.."

"oh the part about you being in my dreams?" she smiled knowing what he wanted to hear..

"gin..." he smiled.

"ok..ok if you force me to..." ginny said squealing into the night as he got up and pulled her up and spun around.

"i love you alot gin..so much that you couldnt possibly imagine.."

"i love you too.."

"yes! you said it " he grinned

"oh draco ive missed you so much"

--

**A/N** I know I know..not that good..

Lol and it doesn't make sence? Right?

Well hope you enjoyed it.

And im sorry if I ruined draco and ginny for you but they are the best couple ever!! J

Well anyone with draco is the best in my opinion.. cos he is gorgouz!!

Well if you don't review that's fine.

Xx

DracoMalfoys4eva!


End file.
